Back at Barden
by Jonaslover1711
Summary: What happens when the a cappella crews come back to Barden University? all the people included, including many OCs
1. characters

**Chapter 1**

** Characters**

**Bellas **

Beca

Aubrey

Chloe

Lilly

Cynthia-Rose

Denise

Ashley

Jessica

Fat Amy

Stacy

**Bella OCs **

Amanda

Cassidy

Meliah

**Trebles**

Jesse

Unicycle

Donald

Bumper

Benji

Greg

Brian

Michael

Hat

Kolio

Steven

**Treble OCs**

Carter

Clay

Logan

**Others**

Tom

**Other OCs**

Joey

Tyler

Nick

Dana

Nicole

Kayla

Victoria

Angela

Alex

Megan

**Parings**

Beca X Jesse

Aubrey X Unicycle

Chloe X Tom

Lilly X Donald

Cynthia-Rose X Denise

Ashley X Michael

Jessica X Steven

Fat Amy X Bumper

Stacy X Greg

Amanda X Joey

Cassidy X Nick

Meliah X Tyler

Hat X Nicole

Brian X Angela

Benji X Victoria

Kolio X Dana

Carter X Kayla

Clay X Megan

Logan X Alex

**A/N: ok so these are the characters/ parings… so far. And ill get to the descriptions in the next chapter. It will be the beginning of the actual story, but ill work in the descriptions of how they look and what-not in there, don't worry! ;) thanks for reading!**


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: I messed up a little on the first chapter but you'll get where. I put a few messed up pairings, like I put KolioXDana and LoganXAlex, I meant KolioXAlex and LoganXDana ok? Ok. And this has does have big parts for even the back ground characters, especially Kolio! **** (PS I LOVE David Del Rio, the person who played Kolio) **** and their might be 1 more Bella later on, let's see if you can guess ;). Heeheehee!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Beca's POV

I got out of my dad's car, since I rode with him to Barden this year, not like I had a choice though. I just might have been the worst and longest car ride of my life! He kept talking about things like how he was glad I came back for a second year at Barden, and he's proud of me for now being the leader of the Bellas, and worst of all… Jesse. He doesn't really like him since I all but jumped him at the ICCA's four months ago. So I was relieved when I got out of there. I grabbed my music and a suitcase as those welcoming committee people or whatever helped my dad get the rest. I had Baker Hall again this year, I just hope my roommate isn't Kimmy Jin again. I get to my room 334 and there is a girl in it. She was hanging up posters on her side of the room. She had shoulder length strait black hair with a green beanie on, she was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt with black sculls and cross bones that looked like they were actually drumsticks, with plaid purple and black skirt, with black and grey horizontal striped socks that came about 3 in. above her knee with black converse. I couldn't really tell how tall she was since she was standing on her bed. I went to the bed that was apparently mine and unpacked my music equipment on the desk, after that I started with the other suitcase I brought in, my records and CD's and other stuff to go on the shelves. Mid-way through that my dad and that other dude came in with the rest of my suitcases. The other girl still had her headphones on.

"Is that your roommate?" my dad asked.

"Pretty sure. She hasn't taken her headphones out yet, I am liking her already." I said with a smile.

"Ok then. I'll see you later Beca, remember, I love you." He said, it gets annoying when he ends almost every sentence when he's leaving like that!

"Ya, ya. Bye." I reply, to us that's like a 'love you too'.

I go back to stacking my stuff on my shelf, when the girl starts making drum noises and apparently the invisible drum set around her. '_Her and Kolio are SO gonna get along!' _I think. She turns around to hit the ones apparently behind her, when she sees me.

"Oh, uh, hi. You must, uh, be, um beca. I'm um, Alex." She said nervously, taking her headphones off.

"Hi. Wanna go to the activity fair?" I ask her.

"Uh. Sure." She replies hopping off of her bed.

She is about 5'6, four inches taller than me. Hmph! I'm short! She has blue eyes and freckles across her cheeks and Nose Bridge. She also has bangs.

"Ok then let's go" I reply smiling.

I really do that too much now! Note to self, do it less, be normal self! We walk to there and see these two girls coming our way. They must've been twins because they looked identical, for the most part, they both had wavy light brown hair and dark green eyes. They were both about 5'4 and you would barely be able to tell them apart except one had blonde highlights. The one with highlights was wearing black laced boots, grey skinny jeans, a horizontal white and black stripped shirt with a black leather jacket that only came down to her waist. The other girl was wearing wedge sandals with a light blue skirt that came down to her knees and a pink tank top. They were fighting and before I knew it I and Alex were on the ground.

"I am SOOO sorry!" the one with the skirt shrieked and helped me up. "Oh I'm Nicole and this is my sister Dana," she explained pointing at herself and then her sister.

"Hi, I'm Beca." I said.

"And I'm Alex," Alex introduced herself.

"Hey" both girls said.

We then started walking together and stopped once we got to the Treble makers. Jesse was the front man but I found something off, Bumper was there.

"uhhhhhhhhh, Bumper? Why are you here?" I asked guinueley confused.

"Oh John Myers said something about me being arrogant and annoying or something so I obviously heard him wrong but he fired me for some unknown reason and I never actually finished college so I'm here." Bumper replied.

"Ok then," I say slowly, "see you later jess!" I say giving him a quick kiss and ushering the other girls to the Bellas' booth.

"This," I point to the booth, "Is the booth for the Barden Bellas!" I say a little too happy, "SHIT! I'm turning into Aubrey, I'm not supposed to be this happy!" I say maybe a bit too loudly since the Trebles stopped singing and people start looking at me. I then run behind the booth and people start going back to doing what they were doing.

"oops," I say, "well anyways, wanna join, any of ya?" I ask.

"nah," the twins say at the same time, "we gotta stop doing that, stop, stop, STOP!" they keep saying at the same time then they just cross their arms turn back to back and sigh.

"ok." I say. "alex, you were pretty good at beat boxing." I say to her.

"yeah, and I'm even better than that, but I DON'T SING! And it's really not my thing.

"ok then, if ya say so." I reply. And inevitably we started talking about boys.

"who was that dude with the hat?" Nicole asks.

"Oh, uh, um, well that's uh, Hat I guess, we don't really know his actual name he's just, Hat. He ALWAYS wears the hat!" I say.

"nice. He's cute!" Nicole says.

"hey Alex there's one Treble I think you'll get along with pretty well!" I say with a smirk.

**Well I hope you liked the official chapter 1! **** oh and if you have any ideas for the story ANY AT ALL pm me or review! Get those ideas out there! Who knows, maybe ill use them, and id like to give shout outs to: **

**JaubreyShipper**

**Lily887787**

**Greystvdplldancemoms**

**JasperHaleloverx3**

** .792**

**Becbug**

**So thankyou for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**


End file.
